1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a crystal resonator (crystal element) manufacturing method in which outer-shape processing is conducted on a crystal wafer, and in particular, to a crystal resonator manufacturing method in which the method of crystal cutting is an AT cut method and the influence of anisotropy of wet etching is eliminated.
2. Background Art
An AT-cut crystal resonator is a typical type of crystal resonator, and is used in a frequency band from approximately 2 to 100 MHz (fundamental wave) as a built-in frequency source in various types of electronic devices. In recent years, there is a demand for mass-producing/processing crystal elements from a crystal wafer using a photolithography technique and etching (photoetching) technique, in order to increase the productivity.